Cube $ABCDEFGH,$ labeled as shown below, has edge length $1$ and is cut by a plane passing through vertex $D$ and the midpoints $M$ and $N$ of $\overline{AB}$ and $\overline{CG}$ respectively. The plane divides the cube into two solids.  Find the volume of the larger of the two solids.

[asy]
import cse5;
unitsize(8mm);
pathpen=black;
pair A = (0,0), B = (3.8,0), C = (5.876,1.564), D = (2.076,1.564), E = (0,3.8), F = (3.8,3.8), G = (5.876,5.364), H = (2.076,5.364), M = (1.9,0), N = (5.876,3.465);
pair[] dotted = {A,B,C,D,E,F,G,H,M,N};
D(A--B--C--G--H--E--A);
D(E--F--B);
D(F--G);
pathpen=dashed;
D(A--D--H);
D(D--C);
dot(dotted);
label("$A$",A,SW);
label("$B$",B,S);
label("$C$",C,SE);
label("$D$",D,NW);
label("$E$",E,W);
label("$F$",F,SE);
label("$G$",G,NE);
label("$H$",H,NW);
label("$M$",M,S);
label("$N$",N,NE);
[/asy]
Answer: Define a coordinate system with $D$ at the origin and $C,$ $A,$ and $H$ on the $x$-, $y$-, and $z$-axes respectively. Then $D=(0,0,0),$ $M=\left(\frac{1}{2},1,0\right),$ and $N=\left(1,0,\frac{1}{2}\right).$ The plane going through $D,$ $M,$ and $N$ has equation
\[2x-y-4z=0.\]This plane intersects $\overline{BF}$ at $Q = \left(1,1,\frac{1}{4}\right).$  Let $P = (1,2,0).$ Since $2(1) - 1(2) - 4(0) = 0,$ $P$ is on the plane. Also, $P$ lies on the extensions of segments $\overline{DM},$ $\overline{NQ},$ and $\overline{CB}$.

[asy]
import cse5;
unitsize(8mm);
pathpen=black;
pair A = (0,0), B = (3.8,0), C = (5.876,1.564), D = (2.076,1.564), E = (0,3.8), F = (3.8,3.8), G = (5.876,5.364), H = (2.076,5.364), M = (1.9,0), N = (5.876,3.465);
pair Q = interp(B,F,1/4), P = 2*B - C;
pair[] dotted = {A,B,C,D,E,F,G,H,M,N,P,Q};
D(A--B--C--G--H--E--A);
D(E--F--B);
D(F--G);
pathpen=dashed;
D(A--D--H);
D(D--C);
dot(dotted);
label("$A$",A,SW);
label("$B$",B,S);
label("$C$",C,SE);
label("$D$",D,NW);
label("$E$",E,W);
label("$F$",F,SE);
label("$G$",G,NE);
label("$H$",H,NW);
label("$M$",M,SW);
label("$N$",N,dir(0));
label("$P$",P,S);
label("$Q$",Q,NW);
draw(M--D--N,dashed);
draw(M--P--N);
draw(P--B);
draw(M--Q);
[/asy]

We can then decompose pyramid $PCDN$ into pyramid $PBMQ$ and frustum $BMQCDN$.  Pyramid $PCDN$ has base 1 and height $\frac{1}{2},$ so its volume is $[PCDN] = \frac{1}{6}.$  Note that pyramid $PBMQ$ is similar to pyramid $PCDN,$ with similarity $\frac{1}{2},$ so
\[[PBMQ] = \left( \frac{1}{2} \right)^3 \cdot \frac{1}{6} = \frac{1}{48}.\]Then
\[[BMQCDN] = \frac{1}{6} - \frac{1}{48} = \frac{7}{48},\]so the volume of the larger solid, cut by plane $DMQN,$ is $1 - \frac{7}{48} = \boxed{\frac{41}{48}}.$